FIX YOU
by POTOlover
Summary: Songfic baseada na música Fix You, de Coldplay  Sexto ano em Hogwarts, Draco se vê obrigado a fugir com Snape após a morte de Dumbledore. Harry continua com sua obsessão por Malfoy. Quais surpresas pode o destino reservar para os dois jovens bruxos?


**FIX YOU**

**Classificação**: SLASH (homem X homem). Não gosta? Aperta aquele "xizinho" ali no alto da página e se manda! DRARRY!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Eu só escrevo, porque gosto, sem fins lucrativos.

**Par(es): **Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy / Severus Snape X Lucius Malfoy (apenas citações)

**Gênero:** Songfic / Drama / Aventura

**Aviso:** Contém cenas de sexo...

**Betas**: JayKay-chan e Madam Lestat (Muito obrigada, meninas!)

**Participem da campanha "Faça uma autora feliz, deixe uma review!"! Responderei com toda a atenção...**

**Capítulo I**

**O último suspiro**

"**When you try your best, but you don't succeed"**

(Quando você faz o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso)

"**When you get what you want, but not what you need"**

(Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que precisa)

Draco andava pelos corredores escuros e úmidos de Hogwarts. Seu destino era a enfermaria. Não, desta vez não precisava de nenhum curativo. Não, o maldito Potter não tinha lhe feito nenhuma burrice aquele dia. Bem, de fato, Draco tivera de aturar sua perseguição novamente, mas já se acostumara com aquele inconveniente.

Na verdade, estava começando a achar engraçada a obsessão do jovem bruxo. Draco, como um bom Malfoy (**n/a**: ah sim, os Malfoys são MUITO bons! hahahaha), gostava de estar no centro das atenções. Ainda mais no centro das atenções do maldito garoto-que-sobreviveu.

Com as lembranças de Harry o seguindo por toda Hogwarts e não obtendo nenhum sucesso, afinal, ninguém confirmara suas suspeitas contra Draco, vindo a sua cabeça, o loiro não pôde conter um leve sorriso. Logo se repreendeu, lembrando que estava a serviço de seu mestre, e não participando de uma brincadeirinha escolar.

O resto do caminho seguiu em silêncio, evitava até mesmo o barulho de seus passos. A única coisa que não precisava era de uma platéia para assistir a sua missão. Já podia imaginar seu rosto tatuado na primeira página do Profeta Diário acompanhado da seguinte manchete: "Garoto assassino de Dumbledore capturado e jogado em Azkaban.". Sentiu um calafrio percorrer toda a sua espinha.

Chegando a enfermaria, encontrou Dumbledore deitado em sua cama hospitalar. O corpo do bruxo estava largado entre as cobertas, suas longas barbas esticadas por todo seu abdômen. O diretor estava lá, parado, adormecido, parecia tão indefeso, tão sereno. Nem de longe lembrava o dono de tão poderosa magia. Seus esforços para deter Voldemort tinham feito grandes estragos em sua aparência. Estava claro seu cansaço.

Mas o garoto lembrou das palavras de seu mestre. "Um grande bruxo"- dizia ele- "Seu único defeito é acreditar naquela baboseira de amor e bondade. Atrapalha as ambições, sabe?!". Resolveu seguir o conselho de seu mestre, decidiu ignorar seus pensamentos sobre Dumbledore e apenas se focar em sua missão.

Aos poucos, foi se aproximando do diretor. Cautelosamente, evitando emitir sons que pudessem romper com seu sono. "Será mais fácil se ele estiver dormindo" – o garoto concluiu. Estava decidido a cumprir aquela missão, fosse o que custasse.

Porém, em sua caminhada até o diretor, Draco foi tomando consciência da importância de sua missão. E das conseqüências desta também. Viu que, independente do resultado de sua missão, sua vida estava em jogo. Se fosse bem sucedido, seria perseguido por milhares de seguidores de Dumbledore e, também, pelo Ministério da Magia. Se falhasse, Voldemort não descansaria antes de ter seu corpo desfalecido ao seu lado, como um troféu, um aviso aos outros Comensais.

O nervosismo começou a se apoderar do loiro. Sua mão, que segurava sua varinha, ficou trêmula, assim como suas pernas. Viu-se, de repente, em um beco sem saída, em um labirinto. Sentiu uma forte pressão em sua cabeça e uma dor aguda em seu peito. A vida era muito preciosa para ser jogada fora, a vida não era para ser apostada. A vida era única.

O peso da decisão em sua mente. Tantos pensamentos, tantas recordações passavam em sua memória. Parecia um filme de sua vida, um longa metragem. Quando voltou a si, já estava ao lado de Dumbledore, seus joelhos encostavam-se à cama do diretor.

Olhava para a face do diretor, desta vez, livre dos seus famosos óculos de meia-lua. Apesar de sua fidelidade a Voldemort e seu amor a seu pai, o garoto não podia negar certa afeição por Dumbledore. Afinal, foi ele que lhe abrigou e que lhe protegeu, lhe deu a oportunidade de conhecer a verdadeira magia.

Estático, assim ficou por alguns minutos. Minutos estes que, para ele, pareciam intermináveis. Por fim, abaixou sua varinha. Sabia que não conseguiria assassinar aquele homem. Não aquele. Podia não ser a mais amável das criaturas, mas não era, nem de longe, um assassino.

E, somente agora, Draco conseguiu ver o quão estúpido eram aqueles ideais. Por alguns segundos, chegou a odiar o pai por submetê-lo a toda aquela errônea filosofia das trevas. Aquilo não era para ele, ele não era aquilo. Estava longe de ser.

Agora, só tinha duas vontades: manter-se vivo, pois ainda era jovem demais; e preservar a vida de Dumbledore, pois sem ele aquele mundo se perderia no caos da guerra. Embora a segunda opção também falasse alto, a primeira parecia berrar em seu ouvido. Tinha de sair dali, tinha de se esconder, fugir de Voldemort, de sua família.

Tanta confusão em sua mente o mantinha imóvel, tinha medo que um simples movimento pudesse arruinar todo seu plano. Se é que, na verdade, ele tinha um plano verdadeiro. Era domado, agora, por um instinto de sobrevivência, como o antílope que foge das presas de um leão faminto.

Mas parte de seu "eu" estava em paz, pois sabia que Dumbledore estaria bem. Pelo menos, durante um bom tempo, estaria. Modéstia a parte, não é qualquer um que consegue uma posição "privilegiada" daquela. Frente a frente com um grande bruxo, tendo a vida deste em seu poder.

Agora, sua mente já estava mais clara, suas ações poderiam ser feitas sem receios de erros ou tropeços. Iria fugir para o mundo trouxa, se esconder como um cidadão londrino normal, manter-se em um bairro escuro, talvez. Ele ainda tinha medo, mas sabia que era preciso prosseguir. Não podia mais olhar para trás, já tinha tomado sua decisão.

Quando se prepara para realizar sua fuga, provavelmente, pela janela da própria enfermaria, Draco ouviu o barulho de alguns passos bem próximos. Agarrou a varinha com força e se virou, enfrentando o possível flagrante. Qual não foi, porém, sua surpresa ao encontrar seu padrinho, Severus Snape, com a varinha empunhada.

Dumbledore, pelo visto, também notou a presença do professor. Ainda muito fraco, se esforçando muito para o ar chegara seus pulmões, o bruxo disse:

- Severus, por favor.

Mas as palavras do diretor foram interrompidas pela frieza na voz de Snape.

- Avada Kedavra. – a voz rouca de Snape sentenciou.

Dumbledore deixou cair sua cabeça no travesseiro da cama. Fechou os olhos para nunca mais abrir. Havia partido.

Draco não podia acreditar no que acabara de presenciar. Snape já tinha lhe oferecido ajuda para executar seu plano, mas não imaginava que o padrinho chegaria a este ponto. Sem perceber, tornou-se trêmulo e suas mãos esfriaram. Uma estranha sensação invadiu seu peito.

- Vamos logo, garoto! – novamente a voz rouca de Severus.

Notando a paralisia momentânea do loiro, provavelmente, provocada pelo choque da morte de Dumbledore, Snape agarrou o braço do afilhado e o puxou em direção à janela.

- É uma boa hora para se estar acordado, Draco. Venha logo comigo, precisamos sair daqui.

- Não, você o matou.

- Oh, sério?! Pensei que ele só estivesse dormindo. – o deboche tão tradicional de Severus – Agora, venha.

- Eu não posso acreditar. Por que fez isso? – Draco ainda estava muito confuso.

- Venha, eu explico no caminho. Precisamos sair daqui antes do amanhecer.

Snape nunca fora um homem muito gentil, pelo contrário, era extremamente autoritário. Não deixou outra opção a Draco, senão, segui-lo. Mas, no fundo, o garoto sabia que deveria fazer aquilo, deveria obedecer ao padrinho, pois nele confiava.

Então, os dois tomaram o caminho da fuga. Snape transfigurou duas seringas em duas vassouras (fato que deixou Draco muito impressionado.), permitindo sua fuga pela janela. Lançaram-se ao céu estrelado, deixando Hogwarts para trás.

Já voavam por um longo período dede tempo. Draco, embora confuso, apreciava a sensação do vento acariciando sua pele pálida, bagunçando suas madeixas platinadas. Snape, pelo contrario, mantinha os olhos fixos no caminho, em sua habitual concentração. Às vezes, Draco tinha certeza que o padrinho era uma muralha impenetrável.

- Snape, me conte. Por que fez aquilo?

Draco recebeu, em troca, nada além do silêncio. Seu padrinho ainda olhava fixo para o horizonte, como uma águia à procura de sua presa.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber. ME CONTE! – o loiro já perdera o controle.

- Não grite comigo, garoto. Quem pensa que é? Sim, você tem o direito de saber, é verdade. Na hora certa, te contarei toda a história.

- Na hora certa. Na hora certa. – Draco fez questão de enfatizar as duas ultimas silabas.

Snape achou melhor não responder, não podia exigir tanta maturidade de um adolescente. Ainda mais um adolescente criado por Lucius Malfoy. Era pedir demais. Resolveu permanecer em silêncio e acelerar a velocidade de seu vôo. Precisava chegar logo ao lugar combinado.

- Estamos chegando perto. Siga-me e faça silêncio – Snape deixara bem claro que aquilo não era um pedido.

- Sim, ok. – Draco limitou-se a responder, entendendo a mensagem do padrinho.

Logo, os dois aterrissaram em um beco escuro e vazio. Draco viu, em sua frente, um portão de ferro já enferrujado que anunciava uma enorme mansão, porém, abandonada.

- Venha, vamos entrar. – ordenou Snape.

Draco não ousaria contrariar, conhecia muito bem o tom de voz de Snape. Se não fosse por bem, teria de entrar por mal. E Snape, definitivamente, sabia manipular as pessoas ao seu redor.

Avançaram rápido pelos corredores da casa. Draco não se lembrava de ter visto tantas teias de aranha antes. Poeira por todos os lados, móveis cobertos com lençóis antigos, lustres seculares. O loiro nunca vira um lugar como aquele. O receio se misturava à curiosidade.

- Que lugar é este? – indagou o garoto.

- Esta é minha antiga casa. É a mansão da família de minha mãe, da família Prince. Não piso aqui há muitos anos. É uma herança minha.

- Nossa, é fascinante. Um pouco horripilante, mas, ainda assim, fascinante.

- Ah, sim. Eu diria mais horripilante, mas se você prefere fascinante. – Snape não pode deixar de soltar uma leve risada ao ouvir o comentário do afilhado.

- Se é uma herança sua, porque nunca mais veio aqui?

- Bem, é uma longa história, não temos tempo. Ainda temos uma viagem pela frente.

- Mais uma?

- Prefere ter sua cabeça como troféu de Voldemort?

O garoto simplesmente negou com um movimento da cabeça, um pouco aterrorizado pela idéia de se tornar um prêmio do Lord.

- Eu imaginei. Então, mexa-se.

Os dois entraram em uma sala escura, onde havia apenas uma cadeira ao centro. Apesar de empoeirada, a sala parecia um pouco mais conservada do que o resto da casa.

- Toque, é uma chave de portal. – Snape esclareceu, diante do olhar confuso de Draco.

E Draco, simplesmente, obedeceu.

Foram, então, levados, mais uma vez, a um beco escuro e solitário. Draco não fazia a menor idéia de onde se encontrava, não se recordava de já ter pisado naquele local antes.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou mais uma vez.

- Por Merlin! Você realmente tem de se comportar como um saco de perguntas ambulante? Já disse que, na hora certa, terá tudo esclarecido. Apenas me siga por enquanto. – Snape adquirira um tom impaciente na voz.

- Na hora certa. Ok, até parece.

Snape revirou os olhos e segurou firme na capa do afilhado, trazendo-o para seu lado.

- Me acompanhe, não ande longe de mim.

Draco deu uma leve risada. Por um momento, até pensou que Snape realmente se importava. Como se o padrinho fosse realmente capaz de se importar com alguém.

Após uma breve, porém, difícil caminhada, graças a neve que tomava as calçadas de todos as ruas, Draco se viu diante de outra construção abandonada. Esta, porem, trazia uma placa pendurada, onde estava escrita a seguinte frase: "Pensão Centauro de Fogo". O garoto, por alguns momentos, permitiu-se refletir sobre o nome estúpido daquela espelunca.

- Venha, entre na minha frente. Preciso ter você no meu campo de visão.

De novo, veio à cabeça de Draco a dúvida se Snape realmente era capaz de se importar com alguém.

- Chegamos. – Snape disse friamente.

- Nossa, que espelunca. É aqui que ficaremos? – Draco fazia uma incrível cara de nojo.

- Oh, desculpe, majestade. Esqueci de reservar sua suíte. – Snape debochada – Não estamos de férias, estamos no meio de uma fuga.

- Ah sim, você está fugindo. Por que VOCÊ matou Dumbledore. Não eu. – Draco tinha uma voz quase inquisitória.

- Escuta aqui, garoto. Em que mundo você vive? Ou será que você tem a cabeça oca? Não entende o que está se passando ao seu redor? Seu pai, realmente, não lhe ensinou a raciocinar? Por favor, me poupe de suas acusações infantis.

- Infantis? Eu saberia o que está acontecendo se você se desse ao trabalho de me contar, Snape. Mas ainda não está na hora certa, não é?

- Na verdade, está sim. Se você não estiver ocupado, sente-se aqui. – Snape reforçava a voz sarcástica, enquanto indicava uma cadeira para o afilhado.

O ranger da cadeira velha atrasou a revelação de Severus e apenas aumentou a curiosidade de Draco.

- Bem, Draco, como você bem sabe, sua missão para com o Lord era matar Dumbledore. Este era seu dever, deveria pagar com a vida caso fracassasse. Alguns dias depois que o Lord lhe deu sua missão, sua mãe veio me procurar, estava preocupada com seu destino, temia por sua morte. Então, me fez prometer que cuidaria de você, que lhe protegeria, que cumpriria sua missão, se fosse necessário. Eu fiz o Voto Perpetuo com a Narcissa. Eu não poderia quebrar o Voto.

Draco não respondeu, havia um nó em sua garganta. Foi doloroso ouvir o nome da mãe, há muito tempo não a via pessoalmente. Não com toda a responsabilidade que o Lord lhe dedicara.

- Se você não matasse Dumbledore, certamente, sua cabeça estaria a prêmio. Você sabe que o Lord não perdoa. Ele quer Dumbledore morto, não importa as conseqüências. Ele precisa dito para invadir Hogwarts e, enfim, reinar.

- Você realmente acha certo tudo isto que estamos fazendo. Digo, a cooperação com Voldemort e tudo o mais. Essa marca realmente é digna de nossos braços? – Draco questionava com os olhos fixos na Marca Negra recém tatuada em seu braço.

Severus realmente se espantara com a pergunta do afilhado, a maturidade o pegara de surpresa. Talvez, Draco não fosse uma criança mimada. Talvez, tivesse aprendido algo em Hogwarts. Julgou, como melhor alternativa, o silêncio. Apenas ficara olhando para os cabelos do afilhado.

- Está tarde, vá dormir um pouco. Você teve um dia cheio. – a voz de Snape, pela primeira vez, parecia amena.

- Mas e você? – Draco questionou.

- Alguém precisa vigiar o terreno. E, alem do mais, eu nunca dormi muito.

Draco tinha de assumir seu cansaço. O dia na havia sido fácil, o choque ainda não passara por completo. Deitou-se em uma cama velha, encostada em uma parede fria, e se cobriu com um cobertor já muito roto.

- Bem, está feito, não está? Nós conseguimos o que queríamos, não? Pelo menos, o que _ele_ queria. – Draco não podia disfarçar o tom amargurado de sua voz.

- Boa noite, Draco. – Severus apenas isto respondeu.

**Comentário da autora**: Olá, pessoal! Essa é minha primeira fic Drarry. Só costumava escrever SS x LM, mas me veio esta idéia na cabeça. É uma songfic, baseada na música "Fix you" do Coldplay, uma das minhas bandas preferidas. Enfim, amo esta música e espero que gostem da fic. Este é apenas o primeiro capítulo, mas logo virá o segundo. Ah, gente, deixa uma review, ok? Fala a sua opinião, assim, a atualização vem mais rápido. E eu posso ouvir a torcida da galera pelo rumo da fic. Participe da campanha "faça uma autora feliz!"!!!! Beijocas pra "ocês". Até a próxima.


End file.
